The Events of The Everafter War
by puckxsabrina15
Summary: This is about a daughter of 2 everafters and her name is Lydia. Lydia is adopted by a member of The Scarlet Hand and she is raised to help them. But, when she finds out about their malicious plans, she takes action by stealing their files. Will she live?
1. Chapter 1

Wats up everybody! This is the first chapter of my first story on fanfiction and I hope u enjoy it! (Ps. Please comment and give suggestions!)

I ran as fast as my feet would take me with Sheriff Nottingham right on my heels. He shot four arrows at me and one hit my back. I cried in agony and anguish but I kept running. Once I hit a dead end in the wood, I felt dumbfounded. I had forgotten about my wings! I took flight and headed back to town. It was the middle of the night. My wings had begun to weaken, and I could flap them no more. So I glided down to the ground and unfortunately, at full speed. I hit the ground with full impact. I thought to myself, 'It's better than being dead'. The Scarlet Hand would be furious if they found out I stole their files. I got up slowly and I limped towards the house I had landed in front of. I began to weep in pain. When I could cry no more I collapsed on the ground. I was tired. My blood stained the ground. I saw a painfully thin, tall, old man come out of the house. His eyes were a bright, icy blue and they were full of concern. He also looked visibly shaken and startled to see me. As he ran towards me, everything became pitch black.

So wat do u think? Please comment!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! If I hadn't mentioned, Lydia's mother gave Lydia to Glinda the Good Witch to raise and protect her because the mother and father were in danger of murder. The mother didn't know (I'm not saying the name because that would ruin the story and that is coming later on) that Glinda was part of The Scarlet Hand. So, Lydia was raised to help The Scarlet Hand. But Lydia knew that the group of terrorists had malicious plans and they had to be stopped. U will see that in this chapter it explains wat files Lydia stole. I hope u enjoy the next chapter!

When I awoke I was in a cot in a sunlight room with model airplanes, pictures hung on walls, and a bed with a girl sleeping. I sat up straight.

"Morning," I whispered to myself, "I thought I'd never live to see it again."

"Really?" Someone answered. I felt something go through my hair. I turned around and saw a girl with brown hair in braided pig-tails holding a hairbrush.

"I love your hair!" she squealed quietly and hugged the section of hair she was brushing to her face, "what's your name?"

"Lydia," I answered, "what's your name?"

"Daphne Grimm." she replied cheerfully. Just the family I needed to warn, I thought.

"Look, I was once part of The Scarlet Hand and I…" my voice trailed off. I saw the painfully thin old man in the door way.

"What did you say?" he said with rage. It was obvious that I didn't need to use my emotion reading power to figure out what he was feeling.

"I said I was formerly part of The Scarlet Hand and I…" before I knew it I was pinned high against the wall by my throat.

"Why are you here, scum?!" he roared.

"Put her down!" a voice cried. He let go and I fell to the ground.

How do u like it? Keep in touch because it gets a whole lot better!!!! (Ps. Please COMMENT!!!!)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi again! I hope you r enjoying my story. This chapter goes into more depth about the documents Lydia stole. Enjoy!!!!

"Gently sir! GENTLY!!!" I cried hoarsely. I struggled to get up when an old lady came into the room with a scold on her face towards the old man. I knew that she must be the famous Relda Grimm.

"Let her speak Mr. Canis!" she scolded, "please, speak child. Go ahead." I thought I saw Daphne sneak a quiet giggle. The girl in the bed sat up and saw Mr. Canis and frowned.

"As I was saying before I was so abruptly interrupted," I said as Mr. Canis narrowed his eyes at me, (Haha Mr. Canis!) "I was formerly part of The Scarlet Hand and I have some things that may be of use to stop them."

"But why would you help us, scum?!" the girl in the bed replied.

"Sabrina! She will tell us soon enough." Scolded Relda, but she turned towards me and her face softened, "Please continue."

"I want to help because I'd rather die 1000 deaths if I could instead of see the humans get slaughtered like The Scarlet Hand plans to do!" I replied.

"That's a lot of deaths." Daphne pointed out.

"No duh captain obvious!" Sabrina sneered. Daphne stuck her tongue at Sabrina. Ignoring Sabrina's comment Relda said, "We'll look at the documents while we eat breakfast. Who's hungry?"

"I am!" me and Daphne said at the same time. We both smiled at each other.

At breakfast, I took out the nano chip that contained the master's most precious and important documents/messages in The Scarlet Hand. The nano chip contained profiles of every Scarlet Hand member, video conferences, messages, plans and war strategies used amongst The Scarlet Hand.

"I regret having the thought of leaving you die last night." Mr. Canis said.

"Good to know." I replied sarcastically. I thought I saw Puck sincker.

"This is such a blessing." Relda said, "I shall make sure everyone in our army gets filled in on the information that you have provided. You may stay with us."

"Do not distribute the information right away. The Scarlet Hand has four members amongst your army and has been sending messages about your plans to the master. You must find out who they are and send them back to The Scarlet Hand before any information is distributed. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what?" Sabrina asked

"That I could be killed and the files may be returned back to The Scarlet Hand." I replied. "By the way Sabrina, that info nearly cost me my life." I showed her the bloody area where I had been hit with the arrow. I could have sworn I saw Sabrina, Daphne, and Puck's eyes went as round as saucers! I laughed inside!

I told it would get better! I have a favor to ask. Could u peoples give me some suggestions on who the four members should be? I would really appreciate it. Thanks!!!


End file.
